


Their First Time

by PKLucky



Series: Mark's Askr Misadventures [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Begging, Doggy Style, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Matthew has a brilliant idea to initiate sex with Mark.





	Their First Time

Matthew was staring down at Mark with a stern yet worried look on his face. Mark was staring back up at him with narrowed eyes and pouting lips. The two of them were in Mark’s bed, naked, and they held their positions for much longer than they anticipated. Mark spoke up, “So, are we doing this, or--”

“Yes!” Matthew held tightly onto the bed sheets, “I just need a few more minutes to mentally prepare myself.”

Mark groaned, “You said that five minutes ago.”

Matthew let out a frustrated huff and flopped onto the bed next to Mark, “Never mind. I guess tonight’s just not the night.”

“Matthew…” Mark rolled over and cupped Matthew’s face, “Is something wrong?”

Matthew averted his gaze. He kept his mouth shut.

Mark brought his face closer and frowned, “Come on, Matthew.”

Matthew glanced at Mark, “I just,” he sighed, “When I look at you, I see that little kid from back in Elibe. I can’t bring myself to do this without feeling weird.”

Mark cocked an eyebrow, “And you had no problem rubbing your dick on my dick a week back because…?”

“That was different!” Matthew’s face grew red. “I was seducing information out of you that time. And now, getting the chance to actually have sex with you is…” He pouted, “I just can’t shake the thought of having sex with a guy who was just a kid when I first met him. It doesn’t feel right.”

Mark smirked and kissed Matthew’s forehead, “How many times have I told you? I’m not a damn kid anymore.”

Matthew frowned, “I know, but--”

“But it’s still hard to accept that, I get it,” Mark lightly patted Matthew’s cheek. “Honestly, I’m not all for the idea right now either.” He grimaced, “I’ve done this with girls before, but I’ve never done this with another guy. Let alone be on the… receiving end. Speaking of which,” Mark looked at Matthew warmly, “You seemed to know what you were doing last week. Had experience?”

Matthew let out a short laugh, “Let’s just say a spy has to be willing to do anything to get information.”

“Huh,” Mark rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

Matthew rolled over onto his back as well. The two stayed silent for a moment, taking in the conversation. Matthew took quick glances at Mark and noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and his length was twitching slightly. It was then Matthew had an idea.  “I had to be the bottom sometimes, you know,” he said nonchalantly.

Mark’s eyes widened, “O-Oh?”

Another twitch.  _ Gotcha _ , thought Matthew.

“Yup,” Matthew smiled to himself, “There was this one time a guy pounded into me so hard, I could barely stand for days.”

“You… you don’t say,” Mark averted his gaze and tensed up. Matthew could see Mark glance down at his crotch; his member was up and ready to go.

“It wasn’t the most ideal way to end a mission,” Matthew shrugged, “but it was a good night, being dominated and all. Being forced to take whatever he gave me, unable to hold myself back when I was close to sweet release…” He let out a long sigh and continued in a low, sultry voice, “I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

Mark quickly pulled opened the drawer of his nightstand, grabbed a bottle of oil from it, and positioned himself on top of Matthew.

Matthew smirked,  _ Hook, line, and sinker. _ “Something you wanna do, kiddo?”

“Cut the crap,” growled Mark, “I know what you’re trying to make me do.”

“Oh, really now?” Matthew showed Mark a sly smile, “Just  _ what _ exactly am I trying to make you do?”

Mark popped open the bottle, poured a bit of oil into his hand, and slicked his throbbing member up with it. He stared into Matthew’s eyes, “This.” He swiftly spread Matthew’s legs open and shoved his entire length into his hole.

Matthew sharply inhaled and grasped the bed sheets as Mark filled him. He gave Mark a cocky grin, “Is that all you’ve got, kiddo?”

Mark leaned into Matthew’s body and snarled into his ear, “Stop fucking calling me ‘kiddo’.”

Matthew nipped Mark’s ear and whispered, his warm breath puffing against Mark’s ear lobe, “Make me.”

With that, Mark sat himself back up and gripped Matthew’s hips. He drove his swollen cock into Matthew as fast and hard as he could.

Matthew bit his lip, preventing any moan escaping his throat to resound. He gulped as his toes curled and leg muscles tightened.

Beads of sweat trickled down Mark's forehead. With every thrust, Mark let out a guttural groan. “H-How’s this?” Mark asked breathlessly.

Matthew caught his breath, “This?” He scoffed, “I’d rather listen to Serra’s inane babbling than deal with your mediocre talent.”

Mark bared his teeth and shook his head, “Oh, it’s on now, bitch.” He pulled out, flipped Matthew over, and forced his ass up. Mark rubbed more oil onto his cock with one hand and slowly jerked off Matthew’s hardened sex with the other, “Got anything to say for yourself?”

Matthew swallowed a groan and replied, “You’re boring me, kiddo.”

Mark smacked Matthew’s ass, leaving a red handprint behind, “Wrong answer.”

Matthew clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling a cry from getting spanked.

“Wanna try again?” Mark rubbed Matthew’s bottom and gave it a good squeeze.

Matthew's heart beat faster as Mark teased him. Despite this, he held back his groans of pleasure, “This… This is nothing! You-- _ fuck…! _ ”

Another smack to the ass. This one harder than the last. Mark held on tighter to Matthew’s length which was dripping precum, “One last chance, Matthew.”

Matthew gasped; just one more spank would send him over the edge, and he knew it. He kept his mouth shut, still acting defiant.  _ If I could let this play out just a little longer… _

Mark continued to stroke Matthew’s hard-on, waiting for an answer. When none came, he weaved his fingers into Matthew’s hair and tugged, “Well?”

Matthew cried out, but he still refused to say a thing.

Mark furrowed his brow, “Fine, then.” He slapped Matthew’s bottom one more time and slammed his throbbing shaft into Matthew’s entrance. Mark drove himself deep into Matthew, pounding his prostate over and over.

Matthew’s hands balled up into tight fists as Mark rammed into him. He quietly whimpered with each thrust until one word--one name--almost slipped out: “Mar--” Matthew gritted his teeth and covered his mouth, hoping Mark didn’t hear.

Mark leaned in and huffed into Matthew’s ear, “What was that?”

Matthew turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t going to admit defeat. Not now.

Mark resumed his position and thrusted faster. He moaned, “Let me hear you say it.”

Matthew clenched his jaw, keeping any pleasured moans to himself. His cock twitched in anticipation.

Growing impatient, Mark smacked Matthew’s ass even harder than before, “Say it!”

“M-Mark…!” yelped Matthew. His body trembled from the overwhelming pleasure. His mouth ran, pleading and begging as Mark’s head hit him repeatedly, “Oh, god, Mark. Make me cum…! Please make me cum. Please…!”

Mark smiled to himself, satisfied with Matthew’s submission, “Good boy.” Mark slowed his pace, but rammed into Matthew more forcefully.

Matthew’s moans raised in pitch until a white stream of cum burst from his tip. Matthew collapsed into the mattress a hot, sweaty mess.

Mark thrusted a few more times, then pulled out. Groaning, he stroked his shaft until he showered Matthew’s back with his liquid. Mark gasped for air as he flopped onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around Matthew’s torso and kissed him on the cheek. “Good…?”

“G… Good,” Matthew smiled weakly. He rolled over and looked into Mark’s eyes, “Nice work, kiddo.”

Mark scowled, “Dude.”

Matthew chuckled, “Just kidding.” He kissed Mark on the lips, “That was great, Mark.”


End file.
